mikegravelfandomcom-20200215-history
Calendar
Mike Gravel Campaign Events March 2008 - Present March * March 1, 10:00 P.M. :Award from Columbia University's College of General Studies :: Senator Gravel '56 will attend an event hosted by Columbia's College of General Studies. The Senator will receive the second annual "Amelia Earhart Award" for his effort to make the world a better place. He will share stories with those in attendance about his own life experiences, including those as a student at Columbia. **Tickets Sold Out.** * March 19, 9:30 A.M. :United for Peace & Justice Event @ Macpherson Square in DC :: On the 5th anniversary of the Iraq War, Senator Gravel will be attending United for Peace & Justice's Event at Macpherson Square in Washington, DC. He will speak briefly on the importance of civil disobedience, sharing his own experiences with The Pentagon Papers. * March 24, 5:20 P.M. :Radio Interview with the North Virginia Patriots ::Mike will speak with the North Virginia Patriots on their weekly radio program about his campaign, Citizen Power as well at the Patriots' own efforts, found in detail at http://www.constitutionrevolution.com/. Listen live! Tune in via the link @ http://www.northvirginiapatriots.com/ * March 27, 9:30 A.M. :Radio Interview on "The Ron Silver Show" ::Mike will discuss his recent switch to the Libertarian Party, his candidacy, the state of American politics, Citizen Power, and empowering the American people with The National Initiative. Listen Live @ 9:30 AM on the Indie Talk channel of Sirius Radio: http://www.sirius.com/indietalk. * March 27, 6:00 P.M. :TV Interview on "Your World" with Neil Cavuto ::The Senator will be a guest on Your World, hosted by Neil Cavuto, on the Fox Business Channel. This will be a live interview, starting at around 6 PM et. * March 28, 6:00 P.M. :Senator Gravel to Speak at Iranian Cultural Event ::Senator Gravel will speak at an Iranian cultural event, Friday March 28th, 6pm, SF City Hall, Rotunda. Senator Mike Gravel, an outspoken advocate for peace and environmental justice will be speaking at the 2008 SF Norooz event sponsored by Turquoise Bridges, an organization that fosters cross-cultural understanding by highlighting common attributes of mankind’s heritage, art and literature to promote greater understanding and eliminate prejudice. Senator Gravel will address the dangerous US political and media build up to military aggression against Iran. Senator Gravel spoke out against the Iraq invasion in 2002 and is best known for filibustering the end of the military draft, releasing the Pentagon Papers, hastening the end the Vietnam War, halting Nuclear testing in the North Pacific and initiating the Nuclear Critique. * March 30, 6:30 P.M. :Interview on CNN Newsroom with Rick Sanchez ::Senator Gravel will appear live on CNN Newsroom Sunday with host Rick Sanchez. He will discuss his recent switch to the Libertarian Party, his candidacy, and the political scene at large, including his thoughts on the other candidates. * March 31, 12:15-1:30 P.M. :"Popular Constitutionalism in the U.S. & Abroad" - Cornell Law School :: The Berger International Speaker Series, Cornell Law School National Lawyers Guild and the Cornell Law School Democrats present Sen. Mike Gravel (Alaska Ret.), speaking on "Popular Constitutionalism in the U.S. & Abroad." @ 12:15 PM. A reception will follow in the Foyer. **Event open to public** :::Cornell Law School (Room 285) :::105 Myron Taylor Hall :::Ithaca, NY 14850 * March 31, 4:30 P.M. :Address to Ithaca College ::Senator Gravel will address the Ithaca College community, hosted by the College Democrats and Greens, he will address a number of topics that transcend party politics and are of particular interest to young people: the war, the economy, the environment, and will field any questions those in attendance may have. **Event open to public** :::Ithaca College :::Textor Hall (Room 101) * March 31, 7:00 P.M. :Talk at the Ithaca Commons, followed by Q & A ::Senator Gravel will address the Ithaca community from the downtown Commons. He will field any questions from members of the community following his talk. The event is open to the public and all members of the Cornell/Ithaca College communities are welcome to attend. **Event open to public** :::115 The Commons (Above Autumn Leaves Bookstore) April * April 1, 7:00 P.M. :Address to Smith College :: Senator Gravel will speak to the students at Smith College and the greater Northampton/Amherst communities. The topic of discussion is yet to be confirmed, but there will be extensive Q & A afterward to field any other questions. **Event open to public** :::Smith College (Room 208) :::Seelye Hall :::Northampton, MA 01063 * April 5, 10:00 A.M. :Libertarian Presidential Debate ::Senator Gravel will attend the debate for Libertarian presidential debate in Kansas City, MO. * April 6, 8:00 P.M. :Talk at Brandeis University ::Senator Gravel will address the students of Brandeis University. Format is a general talk followed by extensive Q & A. For more information, contact Sara Linet at (975)457-5024. **Event Limited to Brandeis student body** :::Brandeis University :::Lown Auditorium * April 7, 11:45 A.M. :Lunch & Discussion with Unitarian Community ::Senator Gravel will discuss his candidacy and his experiences with the Unitarian Church, from their help in the publication of The Pentagon Papers, and how it has informed his views. Sen. Gravel will begin his talk at 12 pm SHARP. For more information, contact Jim at (617)645-6514. **Event open to public;light fare will be provided; please consider bringing food to share** :::First Parish Church :::7 Concord Road :::Billerica, MA 01821 * April 7, 1:15 P.M. :Interview with Anti-War Radio on Foreign Policy ::Senator Gravel will speak on Anti-War Radio with DJ Scott for a discussion on foreign policy. Listen live at: http://kaosradioaustin.org. * April 8, 7:00 P.M. :Talk at Wesleyan University ::Senator Gravel will address the Wesleyan and greater CT community with a general talk, followed by Q & A. **Event open to public** :::Woodhead Lounge (In the Science Center) :::Wesleyan University :::Middletown, CT * April 9, 4:15 P.M. :Talk at Swarthmore College ::Senator Gravel will address the student body of Swarthmore College. Students from nearby Haverford and Bryn Mawr are encouraged to attend, as are members of the community. **Event open to public** :::Bond Memorial Hall :::Swarthmore College :::500 College Road :::Swarthmore, PA 19081 * April 9, 7:00 P.M. :Talk to University of Pennsylvania ::Senator Gravel will address the students of UPenn and the greater Philadelphia community. Talk with be followed by an extensive Q & A. Event co-hosted by the UPenn Democrats and Libertarians. **Event open to public** :::Venue TBD * April 10, 7:00 P.M. :Talk at Muhlenberg College ::Senator Gravel will give a talk to the students at Muhlenberg College. Members of the community are welcome and encouraged to attend. Sponsored by the Muhlenberg Gay-Straight Alliance. **Event open to public** :::Miller Forum @ Moyer Hall :::Muhlenberg College :::2400 Chew Street :::Allentown, PA 18104 May June July August September October November November 4- Mike will vote for himself November 5- According to the results, Mike will have received 1 vote. Category: